hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 131
The Answer (回答, Kaitō) is the 131st chapter of the Hunter × Hunter manga, written and illustrated by Yoshihiro Togashi. Synopsis The members of the group who are hiring new players in order to end and stop the violence of the game, encouraged the new players to join them by explaining the positive aspect of joining their group and the negatives if they plan to go on their own. Puhat asks the essential point on the payout they will receive when they clear the game. A member immediately mentions that they are participating from the request of Battera as he told them that they were also the same they are playing for Battera. Nickes explains to them how the 50 billion reward will be shared amongst all the members. After the explanation about the payout, the group discusses the time that will be spent on targeting around 500 spells cards and calculates that in around three months they can be able to clear the game. The members also tell them that if they join they will remove every spells that were cast on them since to be able to remove spells they'll have to leave the game, but to be able to leave they need to go on a certain place and need to fulfill the conditions also much to their knowledge plenty people cannot get out of the game and they are stuck for good. Puhat joins them stating his reasons for the money they will share and considering the fact that they can be able to finish the game in a short amount of time is the good side of it. Abengane joins after his questions about if a player obtained a higher rank card such as SS rank that player will be paid around 500 million of what he offered it to his comrades. On the other hand Gon decides to reject the offer and wants to play the game with his own ability; Killua follows him. While walking Gon apologizes to Killua since he's stuck with the spell that was cast on him earlier, though Killua tells him to not worry about it, instead he is wondering why he is so mad right now. Gon tells Killua the reason why he is mad is that those people were saying that Ging's game is designed for bad things such as massacre and robbery but he wants to enjoy the game based on what his father told him. Gon thought that players are earnestly enjoying the game and thought of that what's scarier is not the game itself but the mentality of the people playing it by hurting other people to obtain a card. Killua thinks that this game is as it should be and he approves of everything, except the killing part and tells Gon about taking cards in a more clean and convincing way. Gon is thankful for Killua for coming alongside him, even more, he is fortunate that he met him, Killua being embarrassed asks to stop it but inside he is the one who is thankful for meeting Gon. A girl named Biscuit is observing the two kids and just by listening to them she thought of helping them. Nickes tells Abengane and Puhat that they need to leave the game to remove the spells and asks them to leave the cards on their free slots since those cards are not saved and once they leave the game all of the data will be lost adding that the Imposed/Number cards data will be saved it will also disappear if the person did not return in 10 days. A man named Jispa arrives at the place where Nickes and company at by using a spell card called "Magnetic Force" that allows jumping from a place you are at to another player; he also compares that card to another spell called "Return" which also transports to another place, though, the user will likely get ambushed since it will transport you to the entrance of a city each time you use it. Jispa uses "Leave" cards to send both Abengane and Puhat to the real world and then the group discusses their numbers plus the problem with other members not being happy with new members joining due to the money sharing. Meanwhile, Gon and Killua start to collect cards by going back to the jankenpon competition to which Gon continues to win. He tells the secret on why he is good at that game and as to how the two will try and win the prize at the competition. Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation fr:Chapitre_131 ru:Главы_Острова_Жадности Category:Volume 14 Category:Greed Island arc